Once Upon a One Piece
by S.G. Louis
Summary: A terrible storm carries the Straw Hat Pirates towards the direction of an unusual island where different fairy tales collide together. Will the Straw Hats be able to survive upon this island or will they, too, be sucked into all the madness?
1. Chapter 1: Let's Make a Deal

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Everyone in the Straw Hat crew was outside on Thousand Sunny enjoying the calmness that seemed so rare now that they were in the New World. _Finally_, Nami thought to herself, s_ome peace and quiet._ She had been on her feet all day and decided to lay down on a nearby beach chair in order to take a quick nap.

Slowly she began to drift off as she thought to herself how lucky she was to be traveling the seas with a great group of friends. She continued to think about how far she has come in drawing the world map and how much she has learned about navigation since she started her journey as a Straw Hat. Her mind continued to wander like this, winding her down into a restful state, until she was completely asleep. A few minutes after she fell asleep, a very familiar voice shouted out to her.

"NAAAMMMIII! NAAAAMMMIII"

Nami nearly jumped out of her chair from the loud and unexpected interruption. _I knew that moment of peace and quiet was too good to be true,_ she thought to herself. She looked around to see who was shouting at her and suddenly became very irritated once she saw who the culprit was.

"Luffy? What is it? Why are you screaming my name?" Nami yelled back.

"Navigate us to an adventure!" Luffy shouted out in excitement.

"That's why you woke me up?" Nami began to turn red with fury.

"Errr… yes! I'm ready for another adventure," Luffy told her as he scratched his head and turned bright red feeling slightly embarrassed for accidentally waking up Nami.

"Seriously Luffy. It's not that easy! Right now we're heading in the direction of the right needle on the Log Pose because that needle is the most stable out of the three," Nami tried explaining, "Once we get there then we can..."

"Oooh! But the middle needle is moving around the most, so let's go there," Luffy said confidently. He knew from experience that whenever they follow the more erratic needle they always ended up in an area that had the most fascinating outcomes.

"Luffy! It's moving fast like that because that area is highly dangerous and unstable! We should avoid it at all cost, since it…" Nami was cut off a second time.

"Nope! It's decided! We're going to go to the middle one," Luffy's mind was already set.

"Hey Luffy! Let's not rush into things! Maybe this time we should listen to our beautiful navigator. NAMI!," Sanji yelled out with joy as he proceeded to bring Nami a delectable, strawberry gelato dessert with white chocolate shavings sprinkled delicately on top.

"Nope! I think we should go towards the middle one," Luffy was already beginning to day dream about what kind of adventures they'd encounter at such a place. Would they meet another princess? Maybe they'll run into some enchanted beast or perhaps they will meet a talking rabbit? Luffy flared up with excitement as his mind was filled with all sorts of captivating ideas.

Nami and Sanji, on the other hand, was being overrun with thoughts of the horrors that they might have to face if they were to head towards the more unstable territory. It was seeming like a doomed situation when suddenly Nami had an interesting idea.

"Say Luffy," Nami said in a sly sort of way, "Do you like games?"

"Games? I love games! Are we going to play a game," Luffy asked.

"Sort of. This game is called 'Let's Make a Deal'. Here's how we're going to play. I'm thinking we should let the sea tell us where to go. If it takes us in the direction that the middle needle is spinning towards then we'll go towards your direction, but if it takes us in the direction of the right needle then we'll go to that island. So what do you say? Do we have a deal," Nami asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"Alright! It's a deal," Luffy agreed without any hesitation.

Sanji and Nami smiled slyly to one another, almost to say _"There's no way we can lose at this game"_. After all, how could they lose? The ship was already going in the direction _they_ wanted it to. The calm waves were helping them out as well, thanks to the perfect weather they were having. Yes. Everything seemed to be going exactly how they hoped, until…

Nami's eyes suddenly got huge. "Oh my… EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SUNNY NOW," she screamed in a panic, "HURRY! IT'S COMING!"

What was about to occur was the worst thing that they could imagine at that moment, unless you were Straw Hat Luffy of course…


	2. Chapter 2: Down The Rabb… Water Hole?

In less than two minutes, the weather went from perfect and sunny to completely chaotic. There were tornadoes flying all around them. Dark, swirling clouds filled the entire sky so that all they could see was pitch black. Alternations between hail and then rain and then hail and then rain again kept forming until it was a combination of large rain drops and painful, marbled sized hail. The sea was taking Sunny in all sorts of directions until finally no one knew which direction they were facing anymore. Then, the sea underneath the ship began to appear as if it were sinking.

Nami's eyes got even bigger as she screamed to everyone, "HOLD ON TIGHT! WE'RE ABOUT TO…"

Before she could finish her sentence a large tornado of water formed underneath their ship pulling the Straw Hats down, down, down further than they ever experienced before.

"FRANKY! Do Coup de Burst now!" Nami screamed out.

"Already on it," Franky shouted back, "Coup de…"

Right at that moment, the ship shook and they became completely engulfed by the tornado of water. They began getting pulled down at an even quicker rate and the only thing the Straw Hats were able to do was hold on to the ship tightly so that they wouldn't fly off. As they held on tightly, they watched themselves get sucked into a hole made of swirling water. It didn't take long until the skies of their realm were out of their view completely and all hopes of returning to their beloved seas were washed away as they were forced down into the mysterious water hole...


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Late! I'm Late!

Down, down they went. They moved in a straight and rapid manner without slowing up even a bit. As they continued downwards they began to notice some very strange sites. They saw bizarre clothing, different furniture, and other peculiar, everyday items swirling within the waters around them, as if these things were embedded in the water itself. At one point, they saw an entire row of transponder snails whirling around them all ringing in unison of each other like some kind of telephone, musical act. Then, at another point, they saw a school of fish dancing around the entire ship, as if they were putting on some kind of enchanting performance for the Straw Hats. That was a dangerous performance though, because Luffy nearly flew out of the ship in his attempt to capture some of these fish to eat later on.

Everything around them felt like a dream and it began to feel like they were going to travel downwards forever into the liquid abyss. Suddenly, the ship came to a sudden halt and everyone fell forward. By the time the Straw Hats got back on their feet, the ship was in progress of floating gently downwards the rest of the way. It wasn't long before the ship was dropped off in front of one of the most spectacular sites the Straw Hats have ever encountered.

Right in front of them was an island with plants that were all the different colors of the rainbow. Near many of these plants were dancing fairies that glittered and glowed, bringing life to the colorful, jungle-like island. There were roaring dragons that flew high above the clouds, filling the skies with breaths of fire and smoke. Mermaids and merfolk splashed upon the shallows of the island's waters as they united together for no reason other than to enjoy the company of one another. To the Straw Hats, it was as if they had landed right into their very own fairy tale. An enticing and mysterious fairy tale filled with magic and wonders. They had no idea of the mad journey that was ahead of them.

"Where the hell are we," Zoro asked.

"Clearly we're at some strange island… dumb moss head," Sanji told Zoro with a taunting smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU STUPID CHEF," Zoro shouted back at him. Zoro pulled out his swords as Sanji got himself into a ready fighting stance. The tension between the two quickly filled the air as they prepared themselves to quarrel once again.

"Alright you two. Knock it off," yelled Nami.

"Nami's right! We need to be focusing on what's going on in front of us if we want to figure out how to get out of here," Usopp exclaimed.

"Guys, where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

Everyone looked around, confused as to how their usual rowdy and loud captain could just disappear on all of them without a trace. Knowing Luffy, he could be anywhere and no one knew exactly where to look first, so they all decided to split up. Brook, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper checked the upper deck and the lower deck. Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Usopp checked everywhere else including the kitchen and their rooms. They even checked the library just in case Luffy made a wrong turn somewhere. They all met back on the outside deck only to discover that no one had any luck in finding their captain. Suddenly, they heard a couple voices coming from the island itself.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" said the first voice.

Then another voice followed, "He's late! He's late! For a very important date!"

All of the Straw Hats turned their heads towards the part of the isle that they were closest to. What they found was Luffy following behind a fully clothed, talking rabbit. The rabbit was clearly in a rush to get somewhere important as he kept checking his pocket watch to keep track of the time, while Luffy seemed to be following the rabbit because he was curious about the talking rabbit.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Franky shouted to him.

"Hi everyone! Why are you all still on the ship? Let's go on the adventure!" Luffy yelled back.

"Yo ho ho ho! You heard our captain! It seems, it's time to go," Brook announced.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

And off they went into the unknown…


End file.
